I know We Can
by ninjalover99
Summary: Ben married Riley and Danny went months being depressed. But then he meets Dylynn, the love of his life. Danny thinks he's the happiest man on Earth but Dylynn has a bad past. Can the Wheeler family heal her wounds before they become scars? And will all this happiness be too much for the girl who thinks she deserves worse? - This story is not intended for those under the 13 years.-
1. Chapter 1

Ben married Riley and Danny went months being depressed. But then he meets Dylynn, the love of his life. Danny thinks he's the happiest man on Earth but Dylynn has a bad past. Can the Wheeler family heal her wounds before they become scars? And will all this happiness be too much for the girl who thinks she deserves worse? - This story is not intended for those under the 13 years.-

After 2 years with Emma, Ben and Riley finally got married. But Danny never really got over it. He spent his days with Tucker or in bars. He thought he'd be miserable forever but that was before he met Dylynn. They met in a bar one night and really hit it off. After a few drinks and four dates she invited him over to her place. That is where our story begins.

"This movie is way more boring than my brother said!" Dylynn said laughing.

"You are totally right." Danny agreed. Dylynn snuggled into the crook of Danny's shoulder, inhaling is cologne. Her eyes slowly closed and she sighed happily. Danny wrapped his arm around her and cupped her cheek in his other hand. He kissed her ever so gently then pulled away, searching for any kind of regret but there wasn't any.

"You know I haven't kissed someone since my prom? And now I'm going to kiss the guy of my dreams…"she paused "and he isn't going to throw up on me." She smiled and kissed Danny again. The kissing became intense and they both pulled away. "I'm sorry Danny, but I…"

Danny cut her off. "I get it; let's just find something good to watch." Dylynn snuggled into his shoulder and they found a good comedy to watch. Just before Dylynn fell asleep she heard Danny say "I'm so glad you aren't obsessed with chick flicks like most girls."

She smiled then fell asleep in Danny's lap.

* * *

"So you hooked up with your girlfriend after she said she didn't like a chick flick?" asked Tucker in pure shock. Tucker had moved to a new apartment and Danny had somehow ended up there. It was in the same building as the last apartment and looked pretty much the same since Ben used mostly Riley's stuff.

"No, dude, we didn't 'hook up'. We made out and then we watched something with Adam Sandler in it." said Danny, staring at his cereal. "Tuck I have a problem though…"

"Sup big guy? Tucker asked.

"I think I'm in love."

"Awwwwww! Danny, that's so sweet, you really hit it off with Dylynn? I'm so happy for you guys!" said Riley who happened to barge in just then.

"I'm proud of ya little bro, so what have you given her?" commented Ben as he walked into the apartment with Emma. Emma spun her top half around and reached her arms out.

"TUCKOOH!" she shouted.

Tucker came over and picked her up he began babbling and playing with her. Ben began to explain himself then. "If you think you love her then give her something special, something to show you care, how do you think I got Riley?"

Riley stared him down and Ben slowly walked away to go play with Emma and Tucker. "Ben's a little bit right Danny, get her something, but if she loves you, you'll know when you see her reaction." She turned to the Living room. " Come on Ben, let's go home." Ben got Emma and they left for who knows where.

"Wait Riley, how will she act? Riley?!" but they were already out the door.

Danny ran out the door. "Where you goin, man?" shouted Tucker after him

"CD store Tuck, back later."

* * *

"I got you something." said Danny in the middle of a Horror Movie Marathon they were watching at his apartment.

"Cool, I love something's." she said. He gave her a small box. She opened it. "OH my gosh, the new Jason Mraz CD I wanted." She squealed. She hugged him and was more serious when she pulled back. "Thank you Danny, I love it." She said smiling.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were gonna hate it and not like me anymore and I was gonna srew up and…"

Dylynn kissed him. She smiled. "You worry too much." She began to kiss him again. They just sat on the couch, kissing, for a few minutes. They didn't even hear when Tucker and Ben walked in. Danny put his hand on the back of her head the small of her back and kept on kissing Dylynn.

"Alright ya'll, get a room!" said Tucker after a minute. Dylynn blushed furiously. They all heard rain start outside.

She giggled, almost mischievously. "Well, do you guys mind if I stay the night? I didn't bring my coat…" she sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead." said Tucker. "But we don't have a spare room."

That's fine, I was gonna sleep in Danny's room."

* * *

**What do you think? I look forward to your reveiws and hope you enjoy!"**

**-Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you wanna stay in my room? Like… all night?" gaped Danny.

"Danny, we've been dating for 2 months, I think it's safe that I simply spend the night." She paused. "Does that make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to go home?" Dylynn asked, concerned that she was pushing Danny too far.

"N-no, it's fine, um… I'll show you my room if you want, so you know where it is or… uh… yeah."

Dylynn smiled. "You're so adorable, thank you for letting me stay.

Danny gave her one of his charming smiles, glad she was cool with his fumbling. "Ok babe, I'll show you my room." He walked her down the short hall and opened the door at the end. The room wasn't filthy but it wasn't perfectly clean. There was a dart board in the corner and a king sized bed to hold up the 250 pounds of pure muscle that was Danny Wheeler.

Dylynn looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 10:30 Danny, I need to get to sleep."

"Right, me too, long Hockey practice tomorrow. So… I'm gonna brush my teeth and get my PJ's." he walked to a drawer and pulled out a 2 piece plaid set of pajamas and began to walk out the door with them.

She laughed. "Danny, we're a couple, you can change in front of me. Speaking of which, do you have a T-shirt I can sleep in? I don't wanna sleep in this…" she said gesturing to her outfit. This was the first time Danny actually paid attention to anything other than her face and voice..She was warring black skinny jeans, tennis shoe heels, and a loose but form fitting T-shirt.

Danny blushed brightly when he caught himself staring at her chest. He cleared his throat. "OK babe," he rummaged through a different drawer until he found his largest T-shirt which he handed to her. "here ya go."

She smiled. Dylynn put the shirt on over hers and slipped off her clothes from under the shirt. She was only 5' 5 so her 6'7 boyfriends T-shirt fit like a giant summer dress. Danny had changed into his pajamas while Dylynn was distracted. When he finished pulling down his shirt he got a good look at Dylynn. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world with his shirt on. What Danny didn't know was that she felt so very nice in her boyfriends shirt. She crawled into bed and curled up into a little ball under the covers. Confused about what to do next (crawl into bed or sleep on the couch) he simply stared at his girlfriend. She patted the bed which he took as a signal to get in. He crawled into bed and covered up. He leaned on his side facing her. She curled up close to him, her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, His chin on top of her head. They fell into a peaceful sleep in that position.

* * *

At Two AM Danny woke to the most horrifying and depressing sound he'd ever heard. Dylynn was crying and screaming in her sleep and he didn't know what to do. He decided to wing it. Danny wrapped his arms around Dylynns flaring body, pulling her close. He sat them both up and began to stroke her hair, whispering soothing little things in her ear. She was awake but she was still sobbing. She clung to Danny tightly and –on her knees- buried her face in his neck. Danny cradled Dylynns little body in his arms until she calmed down. When he looked down at her no longer shaking body, Dylynns eyes widened in horror. Danny had tears in his eyes and they were slowly starting to fall. For once in her life, Dylynn didn't know what to do. Danny shook away the tears. "Dylynn, what's wrong, please don't cry, please?" he pleaded, his innocent face filled with concern and fear.

Dylynn hugged him. "I'm so sorry I scared you Danny. I was just having a bad dream, that hasn't happened in years, I'm so sorry."

Sensing her fear, Danny hugged her again, rocking their bodied ever so gently. "I love you Dylynn, I swear I won't let anything happen to you, I love you so much." Just after he said that Danny realized what he said and pulled pack, searching her face for any negative emotion.

Dylynn pulled herself close to him. "I love you too, Danny, so… so much. I love you." After sitting there silently for a few moments they both fell asleep again and spent the whole night in a peaceful sleep. But that didn't stop Danny from dreaming of her fear and thinking of how he could help her, he knew he could.

* * *

**So, That's chapter 2. This story will probably have a few more chapters, please reveiw!**

**-****_Ninja_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, dude, what was all that screamin' last night? Sounded just like my sisters night terrors." Tucker laughed.

"Sorry, Tucker, bad dreams, shouldn't happen again." said Dylynn emerging from the hallway, her hair in a mess.

Danny stared at her from his place on a stool, his eyebrow cocked with his goofy smile that showed he was impressed. Tucker slunk away to find the other Wheelers 3 floors down. Danny got up and wrapped his arms around her. He held her shoulders, arms length away and stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, so very beautiful." Danny pulled her in for another hug, breathing in her sent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Dylynn tilted her head up to look at Danny. She put her hands on each of his cheeks and pulled his face down. Taking the hint, Danny leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her, his hands sliding from her middle sternum to her head, his large palms on her ears, his fingers rubbing the back of her head, tangling into her waving shoulder-length black hair. Dylynn wrapped her arms around his neck and her arms tightened with every stroke of his fingers. For once in the two months they'd been dating the first one to pull away was Danny. She looked at him, concerned, but all he did was put on his hottest crooked smile. "Happy anniversary." he said.

It finally dawned on Dylynn that they had been dating for exactly 2 months that day. She smiled. "I love you Danny." she said.

He began to talk slowly and seductively. "I say… we go to the most romantic movie in the theatre today…"

"You know those bore Me." She said.

"I didn't say we had to watch it."

She giggled and kissed him again, very quickly. "I'll go get dressed" she said prancing back to Danny's room.

* * *

Danny was driving down the empty street after the movie when he got a text. "Will you check that babe?" she didn't respond. "Babe?" he asked turning to her. He saw her asleep, her head against the cold glass window. He smiled lovingly at the beautiful sight and he stroked her hair. Danny turned back to the road just in time to see a large truck slam into his convertible Corvette. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he turned his head to Dylynn, reaching just barely to slow to stop her from flying out the windshield. Danny hit his head soon after Dylynn flew out and was knocked unconscious. When he came he was surrounded by his friends on his bed.

"Hey, bro, you ok?" asked bed.

Danny rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. "I'm ok, what happened, where's Dylynn?"

"You got in a car wreck, Danny, you've been out for 2 days, they let us take you home 'cause they said you'd be awake by about…" Riley looked at her watch "now." Danny looked at the clock on his bedside table. _4:05 pm_.

"Where's Dylynn?" Danny asked again, making his way to the end of his bed where he finally stood up. He began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yo, Big Guy, you aren't supposed to start walking so quickly." Said Tucker, obviously changing the subject,

Danny was getting angry now. "Where. Is. Dylynn?" he demanded.

"You may want to sit down for this, little bro." said Ben. Danny took a seat on his bed and waited for them to explain."When the truck ran into you, Dylynn flew through the windshield. She hit her head on the street and she's um…" Ben stopped talking, he was afraid to break the news to his brother.

He had this confused, innocent look on face. In the back of his mind Danny knew what was going on but his mind was still swimming since he only just woke up."Danny, Dylynn's in a coma, and the doctors don't know when or if she'll wake up…" said Riley quietly.

Danny jumped up quickly and rushed for the kitchen. He grabbed his brown leather jacket and Tuckers keys and he rushed for the elevator. He kept punching the down button over and over waiting for the elevator. Just as it opened the rest of the gang ran into it with him. They could all see the concern in his eyes. Ben was the only one who noticed the tears in pooling the corners of his little brothers' eyes as he punched the lobby button and shook his leg nervously. Ben lifted Emma higher on his waist. As soon as they hit the lobby, Danny was out the front door and in Tuckers car, waiting for them to hurry so he could see Dylynn. He would Everything in his power to make this better, wake her up, he knew he could.

* * *

**Serious crap is about to go down. Chapter 4 in the works.**

**_-Ninja_**


End file.
